Women in Robe
by seventhsugosha
Summary: Cerita tentang... uhmm... exorcism bukan... tapi.. ya pokoknya horor gitu deh. summary boleh gagal tapi isinya... semoga aja sih engga hehe. jangan lupa tengok ya! (One shoot baby)


Siapa bilang iblis hanya hidup di masa saat aku belum di lahirkan ke dunia ini? Nyatanya aku pernah melihat iblis. Aku harap ini adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir untukku melihat iblis. Mengapa aku bisa bilang seperti itu? Karena saat itu, iblis itu menginginkan tubuh kekasihku. Semua terjadi satu bulan yang lalu selama 30 hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**By Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Women in Robe**

**By Author**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu bulan yang lalu.

Oktober, Minggu pertama.

Di bulan oktober ini, udara sudah terasa dingin. Sadar bahwa sudah mau memasuki musim dingin. Sepasang remaja sedang jalan beriringan dengan santainya. Suasana di sekitar mereka terlihat sangat ramai. Tentu saja, mereka berdua sedang berada di taman rekreasi.

"Tatsuya, habis ini kita ke obake yuk!", ajak si perempuan bersurai hitam sebahu ini kepada laki-laki di sebelahnya yang memiliki postur lebih tinggi 30 cm darinya.

"Memangnya kau berani masuk ke sana, Sacchan?", tanya laki-laki bersurai hitam kepada perempuan yang biasa dipanggil Sacchan.

"Aku kan belum pernah masuk ke sana, jadi aku mau ke sana sama Tatsuya."

"Kenapa harus bersamaku?"

"Soalnya, tubuh Tatsuya kan tinggi jadi aku bisa sembunyi di belakangmu.", Sacchan tertawa di akhir kalimat.

"Kalau begitu jangan masuk ke sana."

"Jangan bilang kau juga takut?"

"Tentu saja tidak.", Tatsuya meyakinkan Sacchan bahwa dirinya seorang gentleman sejati.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke sana!", Sacchan segera menarik tangan Tatsuya dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat di mana wahana bernama obake itu berada.

Lima belas menit setelah mengantri, akhirnya giliran Tatsuya dan Sacchan yang masuk ke dalam obake itu. Di dalam sana memang gelap, namanya juga obake, mereka memutuskan untuk saling bergandengan agar tidak terpencar. Namun pada akhirnya, Sacchan merubah posisinya menjadi di belakang Tatsuya, seakan menggunakan Tatsuya sebagai tameng pertahanannya dari hantu-hantu tak bertanggung jawab yang seenaknya membuat pengunjung histeris.

Sacchan memang perempuan yang aneh. Ia memang takut dengan hantu jadi-jadian yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk menakutinya, namun diakhir acara ketakutannya ia malah menertawai sifat penakutnya sendiri. Begitu keluar dari ruang gelap buatan itu pun Sacchan masih tertwa geli dengan kelakuannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya kau takut atau.."

"Haha.. Tatsuya, aku tidak percaya kalau aku sepenakut itu ternyata."

Tatsuya hanya tersenyum ramah sambil bersweatdrop. Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan rekreasi mereka. Tak henti-hentinya Sacchan mengajak Tatsuya menaiki wahana ekstrim yang pada akhirnya Sacchan ketakutan menaiki wahana ekstrim tersebut. Cukup lama mereka berkeliaran di dalam sana hingga waktu berganti malam.

Pukul delapan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Sayangnya di sepanjang perjalanan di kereta, Sacchan tertidur pulas di pundak Tatsuya. Tapi meskipun Sacchan tidak tertidur, tentu sudah kewajiban Tatsuya untuk mengantar Sacchan pulang sampai ke apartmennya. Bayangkan bahwa Tatsuya harus menggendong Sacchan dari stasiun kereta sampai apartmennya dengan berjalan kaki. Tatsuya memang terlalu baik.

Cukup sabar ia berjalan sampai ke apartmen Sacchan. Menaiki lift sampai lantai tiga, dan akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu apartmen Sacchan. Tatsuya hendak membuka pintu itu sendiri, tapi kedua tangannya kan sudah penuh oleh Sacchan. Dengan sangat terpaksa Tatsuya menendang pintu itu dengan maksud mengetuk pintu begitu. Di detik berikutnya seorang wanita agak mirip dengan Sacchan muncul dari balik pintu itu.

"Langsung ke kamarnya saja.", ucap wanita itu yang ternyata adalah ibunya Sacchan.

Tatsuya hanya menurut dan terus menggendong Sacchan sampai ia dibaringkan ke tempat tidur. Tak lupa Tatsuya menyelimutinya dan memberikan ciuman selamat malam di keningnya. Lalu Tatsuya pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan ibunya Sacchan sudah ada di depan kamar Sacchan. Agak kaget sih Tatsuya, tapi dia berusaha stay cool.

"Himuro-kun, kau menginap di sini saja ya. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Aku sudah menghubungi ayahmu bahwa hari ini kau menginap di sini. Kalau kau ingin makanan atau minuman, ambil saja di dapur. Oh iya, kalau kau ingin mandi, mandi saja pakaian gantinya sudah aku siapkan.", ucap ibunya Sacchan panjang lebar kepada Tatsuya.

Tatsuya sempat terdiam sebentar karena terkejut. "Maaf. Kalau aku menginap di sini, aku tidur di mana? Lalu.. pakaian siapa itu?"

"Kau tidur di kamar Arisa saja, aku takut kau masuk angin kalau tidur di ruang tengah. Ingat jangan macam-macam ya. Dan ini pakaian ayahnya Sacchan pakai saja jika kau mau mandi.", di detik berikutnya ibu Sacchan pergi kembali ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Tatsuya.

Akhirnya Tatsuya memutuskan untuk langsung tidur. Lagipula jika ia mandi airnya kan dingin, lebih baik tak usah. Ia segera kembali ke kamar Sacchan dan hendak berbaring di sebelah Sacchan.

"Sacchan, geseran dong..", bisik Tatsuya. Tapi respon yang didapatnya adalah tamparan tak sengaja dari Sacchan yang sedang nyenyak-nyenyaknya tidur. Bukannya bergeser, Sacchan hanya membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Tatsuya. Daripada Tatsuya tidak tidur tidur, lebih baik ia tidur di tempat seadanya.

.

.

.

Pukul empat pagi, tiba-tiba Sacchan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia terduduk di ranjangnya. Tunggu. Ia masih memjamkan matanya? Perlahan ia menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang. Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah agak cepat.

BUG

Karena berjalan sambil tidur, Sacchan menabrak pintu yang masih tertutup dan menimbulkan suara benturan yang cukup kencang. Sampai membangunkan Tatsuya dari tidurnya. Tatsuya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sumber suara. Ia mendapati Sacchan berdiri menghadap pintu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pintu.

Tentu Tatsuya segera menghampiri Sacchan. Ketika ia menarik bahu Sacchan, Sacchan langsung ambruk ke belakang. Sontak Tatsuya langsung menopang tubuh kecil itu dan menggendongnya kembali berbaring di ranjang. Tatsuya menganggap mungkin Sacchan hanya ngelindur. Lalu Tatsuya kembali tidur di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Entah pukul berapa ini, tapi Tatsuya sedang malas sekali untuk bangkit dari ranjang sekaligus bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia merasa pergerakan dari orang yang berada di sampingnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa Tatsuya membuka matanya dan melihat keadaan orang yang ada di sampingnya. Ia mendapati Sacchan menggeliat tak nyaman di sana.

"Sacchan, hei..", Tatsuya berusaha membangunkan Sacchan dari mimpi buruknya, mungkin.

Di detik berikutnya Sacchan teriak histeris dan membuat Tatsuya panik.

"Hei, Sacchan bangun!", Tatsuya jadi ikut menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Akhirnya Sacchan bangun juga, terlihat keringat berkucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. "Tatsuya…"

"Ada apa…?", tanya Tatsuya yang tentu bingung dengan kelakuan aneh Sacchan.

"Mimpi buruk… kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?", tanya Sacchan yang terkejut melihat Tatsuya berada di kamarnya.

Di menit berikutnya, seseorang mendobrak pintu kamar Sacchan. "Himuro-kun, kau sedang apa?!", teriak seseorang di ambang pintu yang ternyata ibunya Sacchan.

"A-aku.. tidak sedang apa-apa..", jawab Tatsuya agak takut, ia takut dituduh yang tidak-tidak.

"Awas ya. Kalian berdua cepat bangun, sarapan sudah siap.", lalu ibu Sacchan segera pergi.

"I-iya.. terima kasih..", ucap Tatsuya.

Sacchan hanya terdiam seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Tunggu, ia tidak hanya terdiam tapi ia melamun. Ia terlihat memandang sesuatu di depannya. Seakan ada sesuatu di sana, nyatanya di sana tak ada apa-apa.

"Kenapa, Sacchan?", tanya Tatsuya yang berhasil menyadarkan Sacchan dari lamunannya.

Sacchan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya menghadap Tatsuya. "Aku pikir, aku ingin mengunjungi makam ayahku, Tatsuya."

Lalu Sacchan terlebih dulu bangkit dari ranjang dan meninggalkan Tatsuya yang masih bingung dengan kejadian barusan. Di detik berikutnya Tatsuya kembali ke realitinya dan beranjak dari ranjang.

Kebetulan Tatsuya tak bawa baju ganti, ia terpaksa tidak mandi dan hanya mencuci muka tak lupa menggosok gigi, lalu ia menyantap sarapan duluan bersama ibu Sacchan.

"Semalam.. kau jatuh dari tempat tidur?", tanya ibu Sacchan kepada Tatsuya di sela-sela kegiatan sarapan mereka.

"Jatuh dari tempat tidur? Memangnya ada apa aku bisa jatuh dari tempat tidur?", Tatsuya malah balik bertanya.

"Arisa kan kalau tidur tidak bisa tenang, mungkin saja kau ditendang olehnya hingga jatuh. Karena semalam aku mendengar suara benturan keras sekali.", ucap ibu Sacchan begitu serius.

'Suara benturan?', batin Tatsuya, ia berpikir sejenak. "Ah, itu.. Sacchan ngelindur semalam. Ia berjalan menuju pintu yang tertutup sambil tidur."

"Ngelindur? Jarang sekali Arisa ngelindur. Lalu kenapa tadi ia berteriak?", mengapa ibu Sacchan seperti menginterogasi Tatsuya?

"Kalau itu.. dia bilang, dia habis mimpi buruk.", Tatsuya tetap stay cool, padahal sih dia sudah harap-harap cemas.

Setelah mandi Sacchan pergi ke ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapan menyusul yang lainnya. "Oh ya kaasan, aku ingin pergi ke makam ayah hari ini.", ucap Sacchan sambil menyantap sarapannya.

"Tumben sekali kau yang ingin ke sana. Baiklah, Himuro-kun akan menemanimu. Ah tapi jangan lupa antar dia pulang dulu. Dia kan belum mandi dan ganti baju."

"Baiklah.."

Tatsuya agak sweatdrop mendengar perkataan ibu Sacchan. Memang sih ibu Tatsuya masih tinggal di Amerika, jadi Tatsuya jarang mendapat perhatian dari ibunya. Dan sepertinya perhatian dari ibu Sacchan bisa menjadi penggantinya.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dari apartmen Sacchan, akhirnya Tatsuya dan Sacchan sampai di apartmen Tatsuya.

Sampai di dalam apartmen, Tatsuya tampak melihati sekitarnya. Ia harap ayahnya tak muncul tiba-tiba dan mengganggu ketenangan Sacchan. Entah mengapa Tatsuya beranggapan ayahnya lebih genit saat sampai di Jepang.

"Sacchan, sepertinya keadaan aman. Kau tunggu di ruang tengah saja ya."

"Baiklah."

Sacchan sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari ruangan lain dan mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Arisa-chan~!", panggil seseorang dan hendak memeluk Sacchan seenak jidatnya.

Untungnya Tatsuya berhasil menggagalkan aksi nekat ayahnya sendiri. "Ayah, kau sudah pulang?", tanya Tatsuya sambil melindungi Sacchan yang sudah bersembunyi di belakang Tatsuya.

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku seperti kau yang baru pulang sekarang?", ayah Tatsuya agak jengkel kedengarannya.

"Lagipula kemarin kan sudah malam, ibu Sacchan tidak mengizinkan aku pulang."

"Ah.. bilang saja kau ingin melakukan 'itu', kan?"

"Ayah..!", semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajah Tatsuya. Apa artinya itu?

Sacchan hanya diam saja melihat perdebatan antara ayah dan anak yang ada di depannya. "Tatsuya, marahnya sudah selesai?", tanya Sacchan dengan polosnya.

"Arisa-chan~ kau manis sekali hari ini~", dan ayah Tatsuya kembali berusaha memeluk Sacchan yang tentunya langsung dicegah oleh Tatsuya.

"Sacchan, kau menunggu di kamarku saja ya. Di sini tidak aman.", ucap Tatsuya sambil menarik tangan Sacchan menuju kamarnya.

"Tatsu, jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!", teriak ayah Tatsuya.

"Harusnya aku yang curiga sama ayah!", Tatsuya jadi ikut-ikutan teriak deh.

Di kamar Tatsuya,

"Wah.. Tatsuya kamarnya rapi ya..", ucap Sacchan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Tatsuya tanpa permisi.

"Memangnya aku sepertimu, tidak pernah merapikan kamar."

"Hei, Tatsuya kenapa kau malah membawa-bawa aku?", Sacchan jadi sebal.

"Tunggu sebentar aku mandi dulu.", lalu Tatsuya langsung berlalu ke kamar mandi yang kebetulan kamar mandinya berada di kamarnya sendiri.

Lima menit kemudian, Tatsuya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada. Sacchan yang awalnya memang sedang melamun, jadi tambah melamun karena melihat penampilan Tatsuya seperti itu. Yah bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri lah bagaimana penampilan Himuro Tatsuya yang sedang bertelanjang dada.

"Tatsuya, bisakah kau pakai bajumu. Itu.. sangat menganggu pengelihatanku.", ucap Sacchan seflatnya.

Tatsuya yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya, jadi menghentikan kegiatannya seakan ia baru menyadari sesuatu. 'Sial aku lupa kalau di kamarku ada dia', batin Tatsuya. Samar-samar semburat merah muncul di pipi Tatsuya.

Tatsuya langsung buru-buru membuka lemarinya dan mengambil baju sedapatnya lalu langsung memakainya. "Sekarang pengelihatanmu sudah baik-baik saja, kan?", tanya Tatsuya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Sacchan hanya tersenyum manis dan membuat Tatsuya semakin salting. Tiba-tiba Sacchan menghampiri Tatsuya dan membuat Tatsuya cukup terkejut.

"Tatsuya jangan melamun, rambutmu masih basah tuh. Duduk sana biar aku keringkan rambutnya."

Lalu Tatsuya menduduki kursi terdekat dan seperti apa yang dikatakan Sacchan, ia akan mengeringkan rambut Tatsuya dengan handuk. Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya, Sacchan mengambilkan jaket Tatsuya dan memakaikannya. Sudah seperti istri yang soleha.

Setelah siap, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju makam ayah Sacchan.

.

.

.

Di taman pemakaman,

"Aku harap ayah juga merindukanku seperti aku di sini..", ucap Sacchan di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama ayahnya.

"Ia pasti bangga pada dirimu yang sekarang.", ucap Tatsuya berusaha menyemangati Sacchan.

"Sudah hampir lima tahun ia meninggalkan aku dan Kaasan."

Cukup lama Sacchan berdiri di depan batu nisan ayahnya. Sepertinya, rindu yang mendalam sedang dirasakannya. Tatsuya selalu di sampingnya sedari tadi. Sepertinya Tatsuya sudah mulai jenuh berdiri di sini, namun tak begitu ketara di wajahnya bahwa ia jenuh.

"Sacchan..", panggil Tatsuya.

Sacchan tak merespon. Lagi-lagi ia melamun. Tatsuya melihat Sacchan melihat ke arah lain selain batu nisan. Ia tak tahu apa yang dilihat Sacchan. Jelas-jelas tak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua di taman pemakaman ini.

Di menit berikutnya, tiba-tiba Sacchan berjalan seakan mengikuti sesuatu yang juga berjalan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tatsuya hanya mengikuti langkah Sacchan dengan heran. Siapa yang sedang Sacchan perhatikan?

Sacchan menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, membuat Tatsuya menabraknya tak sengaja. "Tatsuya!", entah kenapa malah Sacchan yang terkejut. Menyadarkan Sacchan dari fokusnya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?", tanya Tatsuya yang baru saja mengikuti langkah Sacchan.

"Tatsuya, apa kau melihat seorang wanita memakai gaun putih di sana?", Sacchan menunjuk tempat yang dimaksudnya.

Tatsuya mengikuti arah telunjuk Sacchan. Tatsuya hanya menggeleng pertanda bahwa ia tidak melihat wanita yang dimaksud Sacchan. "Di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa, Sacchan."

"Bohong.. jelas-jelas ia sedang melihat ke arah kita!"

"Mungkin kau sedang berhalusinasi."

"Tatsuya!"

"Sudahlah Sacchan, ayo kita pulang."

Tatsuya segera menarik tangan Sacchan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Sebenarnya Tatsuya hanya memaklumi apa yang terjadi pada Sacchan. Melihat bayangan aneh di pemakaman itu hal yang biasa, kan?

"Kau tahu kenapa aku ingin mengunjungi makam ayahku?", Sacchan memulai pembicaraan dalam perjalanan mereka menuju apartmen.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Semalam aku bermimpi, saat ayah sedang kritis wanita bergaun putih berada di sampingnya. Seakan ia lah yang membawa ayahku pergi dari dunia ini. Dan di pemakaman aku melihat wanita itu lagi."

"Sacchan, apa kau habis mengkonsumsi obat?"

"Tatsuya, aku tidak berhalusinasi! Aku tidak sedang minum obat."

"Mungkin kau terlalu lelah. Kegiatanmu setiap hari kan lumayan padat."

Sacchan hanya menutup mulutnya saja. Sepertinya ia kesal pada Tatsuya karena tak ingin mempercayainya. Tatsuya jadi sedikit menyesal sih karena ia memang tidak percaya dengan yang dibicarakan Sacchan tadi.

Di depan gedung apartmen Sacchan,

"Hei Sacchan.. jangan diam terus dong.", bujuk Tatsuya.

Sacchan hanya diam sambil membuang muka. Sepertinya Sacchan benar-benar sebal.

"Aku minta maaf deh.."

Sacchan masih tidak merespon.

"Baiklah, besok pulang sekolah aku traktir makan deh. Kau mau makan apa?"

Seketika Sacchan langsung menghadap Tatsuya sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Aku mau green tea frappucino!", ucapnya begitu riang.

"Oke.. besok aku belikan.", ucap Tatsuya sambl tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Sacchan.

"Aku sayang Tatsuya."

"Aku juga sayang Sacchan. Dengar, kalau kau takut, hubungi aku saja oke?"

"Oke!"

Sacchan segera berjalan memasuki apartmennya. Begitupun Tatsuya yang melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartmennya sendiri. Maklum beda gedung apartmen dan lumayan terpisah jauh.

.

.

.

Oktober, Minggu kedua.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Terlihat Tatsuya sedang menunggu seseorang di depan gedung apartmen. Ia tampak menunggu sambil membaca buku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang yang sedang ditunggunya keluar juga dari gedung itu. Tunggu, ia tidak seperti biasanya. Ia berjalan ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Entah apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Ia terlihat sedang menghampiri seseorang, tapi bukan Tatsuya yang dihampirinya. Bahkan ia tak merasakan keberadaan Tatsuya. Lantas siapa?

"Sacchan!", sontak Tatsuya langsung menarik tangan Sacchan yang hendak melangkah ke jalan raya.

"Tatsuya, di situ kau rupanya."

"Ada apa denganmu pagi ini?"

"Aku.. tidak apa-apa kok."

Tatsuya hanya menghela nafas."Ayo kita berangkat sebelum terlambat."

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju sekolah masing-masing. Kebetulan hari ini hari selasa dan ini belum pekan liburan.

.

.

.

Pukul lima sore, Ini sudah satu jam lewat dari waktu pulang anak sekolah. Tapi apa yang Tatsuya lakukan di café? Bukannya ia harus segera pulang?

Sepuluh menit kemudian,

"Maaf Tatsuya apa kau lama menunggu?", ucap Sacchan yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil terengah-engah.

"Tidak apa kok. Aku juga ingin menemui seseorang di sini. Kau sudah selesai latihan kendo?"

"Yah, aku hanya latihan satu jam."

"Harusnya kau tidak usah bolos satu jam. Kau mau apa? Pesan saja."

"Sungguh? Tatsuya yang bayar?"

"Iya.."

"Asik!", teriak Sacchan, lalu ia memanggil pelayan untuk menulis pesanannya.

"Tatsuya kau ingin menemui siapa?", tanya Sacchan setelah memesan.

"Aku ingin bertemu temanku waktu selagi di Amerika."

"Teman? Amerika? Ia tinggal di sini?"

"Dia sudah kembali ke Jepang. Dan dia tinggal di Tokyo."

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan Sacchan datang, berbarengan dengan seseorang yang sedaritadi di tunggu Tatsuya.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu."

Sontak Tatsuya dan Sacchan melihat ke sumber suara. Mereka mendapati pemuda berambut merah gelap dengan postur tinggi.

"Ne Tatsuya, dia lebih tinggi darimu.", ucap Sacchan tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah. Silahkan duduk, Taiga. Perjalanan dari Tokyo pasti lumayan jauh."

"Yah begitulah. Dan lumayan ramai.", ucap seseorang yang dipanggil Taiga itu.

"Perkenalkan, dia pacarku, Arisa. Sacchan, dia temanku, Taiga. Kagami Taiga.", ucap Tatsuya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu.", ucap Sacchan.

"Senang juga ber- apa? Pacarmu?!", Taiga tampak terkejut.

"Iya, pacarku. Memang kenapa?", tanya Tatsuya dengan polosnya.

"Kau bisa juga punya pacar.."

"Tentu saja!"

Cukup lama Tatsuya dan Taiga berbincang. Membicarakan pertandingan basket tempo hari yang mereka tonton di channel internasional dan juga membicarakan hal lain. Sacchan yang berada di antara mereka tampak tak terganggu. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukannya. Ia hanya memakan makanan yang dipesannya sambil memerhatikan sesuatu. Sempat-sempatnya ia melamun di saat makan.

"Kau akan segera mati.", ucap Sacchan tiba-tiba dengan nada mengancam.

Tentu Tatsuya dan Taiga langsung menghentikan pembicaraannya karena tercengang dengan ucapan Sacchan.

"Ma-maaf..?", tanya Taiga ragu, apakah Sacchan berbicara padanya atau tidak.

"Sacchan, apa maksudmu?", tanya Tatsuya.

"Aku tidak bicara padanya, tapi pada dia.", Sacchan menunjuk seorang gadis yang ada di belakang Taiga.

Anehnya, gadis yang dimaksud itu, tiba-tiba tersedak. Nafasnya tersengal. Ia menggebuk-gebuk dadanya agar alat pernafasannya bekerja. Hampir tiga menit gadis itu menggeliat tak nyaman, di menit berikutnya gadis itu kembali tenang dengan detak nadi yang tak ditemukan. Seperti yang dikatakan Sacchan, gadis itu mati.

"Taiga, sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri pertemuan kita. Aku harus mengantar Arisa pulang.", Tatsuya segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil menarik tangan Sacchan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati.", ucap Taiga sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Tatsuya.

.

.

.

Di apartmen Sacchan,

Datang-datang, Sacchan berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menaruh tasnya sembarangan di ruang tengah. Ibu Sacchan langsung menghampirinya dan tak mendapat respon apapun dari sang anak. Sacchan berjalan lurus melewati ibunya seakan ia tak ada di sana. Lalu Sacchan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Detik berikutnya, Tatsuya ikut masuk ke dalam apartmen Sacchan yang tentunya langsung disambut tatapan bingung dari ibu Sacchan.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kalian bertengkar?", tanya ibu Sacchan khawatir.

"Mungkin dia habis mengalami trauma.", jawab Tatsuya agak ragu.

"Trauma? Trauma apa? Setahuku dia tak punya trauma."

"Tadi di tempat kami janjian, ada yang meninggal tiba-tiba. Mungkin trauma karena itu."

"Eh? Benarkah? Ya sudah kau makan malam di sini saja dulu ya. Sepertinya Arisa sedang makan juga."

Mereka segera menuju ruang makan untuk menyusul Sacchan makan malam.

Di ruang makan, Sacchan memang sedang makan malam. Tatsuya dan ibu Sacchan segera menempatkan diri di kursi kosong yang lain. Mereka berdua langsung beranggapan ada yang aneh dengan Sacchan. Lihat, cara makannya tidak normal sekali. Ia makan terlalu terburu-buru. Bahkan ia tidak mengunyah makanannya terlebih dahulu dan terus memasukkan bersuap-suap nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah makanan yang dimakannya habis, Sacchan segera beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruang makan menuju kamar mandi.

"Himuro-kun, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Arisa?", tanya ibu Sacchan yang masih makan malam dengan Tatsuya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kadang-kadang.", jawab Tatsuya.

"Kau tahu, Himuro-kun? Dia selalu berteriak setiap malam."

"Apa..?", tanya Tatsuya tampak tak percaya.

AAAA!

Sacchan berteriak tiba-tiba. Refleks Tatsuya langsung beranjak pergi menghampiri Sacchan.

Di kamar mandi, Sacchan baru saja dikejutkan dengan bayangan orang lain yang terpantul di cermin. Ia terduduk lemas sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Lalu Tatsuya membuka pintu kamar mandi tanpa permisi, untung Sacchan belum menanggalkan bajunya.

"Sacchan, ada apa?", Tatsuya langsung berlutut di samping Sacchan.

Sacchan memeluk Tatsuya erat-erat. "Tatsuya.. wanita itu.. muncul lagi.."

Tatsuya hanya menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia agak tidak percaya. Tapi setelah melihat keadaan Sacchan yang sudah seperti ini mau tak mau ia harus mempercayainya.

"Kalau begitu kau langsung tidur saja ya?", tanya Tatsuya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sacchan.

Tatsuya segera membantu Sacchan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menunggunya hingga tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Oktober, Minggu ketiga.

Hari senin ini, kegiatan belajar diawali dengan pelajaran olahraga. Sacchan sudah siap dengan baju olahraganya dan tampak sedang menunggu di lapangan. Tunggu. Apa ia melamun lagi? Ya, ia sedang melihati sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimengerti orang lain.

"Higashiyama-san, jangan melamun.", ucap seorang guru berusaha menyadarkan Sacchan.

Sacchan masih terus melamun dan tidak mendengarkan panggilan gurunya.

"Higashiyama-san!", ah pak guru tak sengaja membentak Sacchan.

Sacchan langsung menoleh kepada gurunya. Ia berjalan menghampirinya. Tiba-tiba, ia menamparnya hingga guru itu tak sadarkan diri. Hebat. Dari mana Sacchan mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu?

Teman-temannya langsung menghentikan tindakan Sacchan itu. Namun, Sacchan malah mengamuk saat salah satu temannya menghentikan tindakannya. Mereka semua jadi kewalahan menangani Sacchan.

.

.

.

Pukul lima sore, tim basket Yosen masih menjalani menu latihan hari ini. Lalu seseorang memanggil Tatsuya yang sedang serius-seriusnya latihan. Mau tak mau Tatsuya menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Ada apa?", tanya Tatsuya.

"Itu sepertinya ada yang sedang menunggumu."

Tatsuya segera keluar dari gedung olahraga. Ia mendapati Sacchan sedang duduk menunggunya. Tentu Tatsuya langsung menghampiri Sacchan.

"Sacchan, ada apa kemari? Aku sudah bilang kan kau tidak usah menjemputku kalau aku sedang latihan.", ucap Tatsuya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku ingin pulang bersamamu?"

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Latihannya masih lama lho."

"Tidak apa-apa, akan aku tunggu.", Sacchan tersenyum tipis.

Tatsuya kembali ke dalam gedung olahraga dan melanjutkan latihannya hingga pukul enam sore.

Sacchan tampak masih setia menunggu Tatsuya di depan gedung olahraga. Padahal udara sudah mulai dingin. Lalu seseorang menghampiri Sacchan yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya.

"Hai, Arisa.", sapa seseorang bersurai blonde.

"Fukui? Fukui-senpai?", tanya Sacchan takut salah nama.

"Kau mengingatku juga. Menjemput Himuro ya?"

"Iya.."

"Himuro masih di dalam sedang ganti baju. Kau sedang apa?", Fukui penasaran dengan apa yang Sacchan lakukan dengan ponselnya.

Sacchan tidak menjawab. Ia masih fokus kepada ponselnya.

"Pasti di ponselmu ada foto kalian berdua sedang bermesraan ya?", bisik Fukui berniat iseng.

Sepertinya Sacchan tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Fukui. Sacchan langsung memukul Fukui dan mencekiknya. Oh sekarang ada apa lagi dengan Sacchan?

"Astaga, Sacchan!"

Tatsuya yang baru saja keluar dari gedung olahraga, langsung melihat pemandangan Sacchan yang sedang mencekik Fukui. Cepat-cepat Tatsuya menghampiri mereka dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sacchan dari leher Fukui dan itu sangat sulit.

Sacchan malah semakin berontak saat Tatsuya berhasil melepaskan cengkramannya. Tatsuya jadi kewalahan sendiri. Fukui yang sudah shock tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Sacchan, tenanglah!"

PLAK

Ups tidak sengaja Tatsuya menampar pipi Sacchan. Sacchan langsung terdiam. Tatsuya terkejut dengan perbuatannya sendiri. Sacchan menoleh ke arah Tatsuya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tatsuya.. apa..?"

"Ma-maaf…"

"Tatsuya… aku takut..", Sacchan jadi menangis.

Tatsuya agak marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia menampar Sacchan? Dan sekarang Sacchan menangis. Namun Tatsuya tidak tahu Sacchan menangis karena apa.

"Apa yang kau takutkan..?", tanya Tatsuya.

Sacchan tak merespon. Tatsuya tak punya pilihan lain selain mengajak pulang Sacchan. Sacchan masih menangis entah karena apa.

.

.

.

Di apartmen Sacchan,

Tatsuya segera mengantarkan Sacchan ke kamarnya. Sacchan sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Tatsuya hendak meninggalkan Sacchan di kamarnya, namun Sacchan langsung menarik tangan Tatsuya agar ia tidak pergi lebih jauh.

"Kenapa?", tanya Tatsuya yang terkejut tangannya digapai Sacchan.

"Aku mohon.. temani aku di sini…"

Tatsuya mengalah dan ia mulai berbaring di samping Sacchan. Ia mengelus rambut Sacchan, berharap ia bisa tidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

Tatsuya tersadar dari mimpinya. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia ketiduran saat menemani Sacchan. Setelah melirik jam tangannya, waktu menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Dan Tatsuya tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah sekarang. Ia melihat Sacchan sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas.

Tatsuya beranjak dari ranjang, hendak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Seusai dari kamar mandi, Tatsuya merasa ada sesuatu di ruang tengah. Seperti ada orang yang berjalan di sana. Penasaran pun menyertainya, Tatsuya segera melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Tak ada seorang pun di sana. Tapi memang tv di ruang tengah menyala. Tatsuya segera mematikan tvnya, ia yakin saat ia keluar dari kamar Sacchan tidak ada suara tv.

Lalu Tatsuya pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Entah mengapa, Tatsuya merasa sepertinya ada yang sedang menguntitnya. Tapi ketika ia melihat sekitarnya, tak ada siapapun. Setelah memenuhi kebutuhan cairan tubuhnya, Tatsuya hendak kembali ke kamar Sacchan. Betapa kagetnya saat ia membalikkan badan, Sacchan berada di depannya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ya ampun Sacchan, jangan mengagetkan seperti itu.. kau mau apa?", tanya Tatsuya.

Sacchan tak merespon apa-apa. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya, entah ada apa di lantai.

"Sacchan..?"

Dengan sangat tiba-tiba, Sacchan mencekik Tatsuya. Tentu Tatsuya sangat terkejut dan berusaha membebaskan diri. Tapi cengkraman Sacchan terlalu kuat.

"Sa-Sacchan… hentikan!"

Kuku Sacchan yang tajam menggores leher Tatsuya, sehingga terlihat tetesan darah di tangan Sacchan. Tatsuya hanya mengerang sakit tertahan.

Di saat Tatsuya menyangka bahwa dirinya akan mati. Seseorang menghentikan tindakan Sacchan dengan memukul bagian belakang kepala Sacchan. Tatsuya tampak mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tersengal akibat cekikan Sacchan. Sacchan tak sadarkan diri di tempat.

"Sacchan..", Tatsuya menampar pelan pipi Sacchan, berniat menyadarkannya.

"Sudah ku bilang, ada yang aneh dengannya."

Tatsuya langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat ibu Sacchan di sana. Jadi, ibu Sacchan yang memukul anaknya sendiri? Tentu.

Tatsuya segera menggendong Sacchan dan membaringkannya kembali ke ranjangnya. Setelah mengembalikan Sacchan ke tempatnya, Tatsuya menghampiri ibu Sacchan yang duduk terdiam di ruang tengah.

"Apa kau tadi ada di sini?", Tatsuya memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah ibu Sacchan.

"Tidak. Dari tadi aku tidur di kamar."

"Aku lihat tadi tvnya menyala."

"Himuro-kun… bantu aku kembalikan Arisa."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?"

"Kau sudah menjadi korban keduanya dan kau masih belum menyadarinya?"

"Korban? Apa maksudmu?"

"Anak yang ada di sana itu bukan Arisa, Himuro-kun!"

"Bukan Sacchan? Lantas siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas anak ku tidak seperti itu."

"Apa kau mau bilang kalau dia sedang dirasuki?"

"Jika bukan seperti itu, Apa kau percaya bahwa Arisa baru saja menyerang gurunya sendiri?"

"Menyerang?"

"Tadi siang, aku dipanggil ke sekolahnya karena ia baru saja melakukan kekerasan terhadap guru."

"Tidak mungkin. Mungkin dia sedang mengalami depresi berat."

"Depresi? Memang kau pikir dia depresi karena apa?"

"Mungkin saja. Pasti semua orang memiliki sesuatu yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri."

Ibu Sacchan hanya menutup mulutnya. Omongan Tatsuya tidak salah juga, namun ia tak percaya. Karena tidak mungkin putrinya yang sangat ia kenal, mengalami perubahan sikap. Memang sih Sacchan masih dalam masa pubertas, tapi perubahannya tidak mungkin sampai sejauh itu kan? Apalagi sampai kepada tindak kekerasan.

.

.

.

Oktober, Minggu terakhir.

Sudah hampir lima hari, Sacchan berada di bawah penganan seorang psikiater yang merupakan ayah Tatsuya.

Awalnya, ayah Tatsuya mengira bahwa Sacchan sedang depresi. Namun setelah diteliti kembali, kelakuan Sacchan jauh lebih aneh dari orang depresi. Sebenarnya Sacchan tidak depresi. Percaya tidak percaya, Sacchan memang tidak seperti dirinya saat ini. Seakan jiwanya sudah pergi entah kemana namun tubuhnya masih berada di sini.

Selama lima hari itu, Sacchan dirawat di rumah sakit. Ia dirawat agar di saat Sacchan kumat penanganannya akan lebih cepat dilakukan. Namun, Sacchan tak lantas kembali seperti sedia kala. Sudah hampir lima dokter datang menangani Sacchan. Tapi hasilnya, lima dokter itu tak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sacchan.

.

.

.

Sudah memasuki hari keenam Sacchan berada di rumah sakit. Kondisi Sacchan tak kunjung membaik. Udara semakin hari semakin dingin. Tapi udara dingin yang menusuk ini hanya dirasakan jika kalian memasuki ruang inap di mana Sacchan berada.

Tatsuya tampak tertidur di samping Sacchan. Yah sudah hampir enam hari ini Tatsuya berjaga di rumah sakit. Setiap pulang sekolah ia langsung ke rumah sakit. Dan sudah hampir dua kali ia absen latihan basket. Meskipun begitu, cukup membuat Tatsuya lelah. Tatsuya juga tak tahu lagi ingin meminta bantuan siapa.

Pukul sebelas malam. Sudah lewat dari lima jam semenjak Sacchan diberi obat penenang. Yang artinya reaksi obat penenang semakin melemah. Tiba-tiba Sacchan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terduduk di ranjangnya. Merasa ada pergerakan dari Sacchan, Tatsuya segera terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sacchan…?", panggil Tatsuya.

Sacchan tak merespon apapun. Beberapa kali Tatsuya mengedipkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Setelah beberapa kali mengedipkan mata, Sacchan yang semula berada di hadapannya menghilang.

"Sacchan, di mana kau?!"

Sacchan menyerang Tatsuya dari belakang. Tatsuya terpental hingga melewati ranjang. Tindakan Sacchan tidak hanya sampai situ. Ia lompat melewati ranjang dan menindih Tatsuya di bawahnya. Sacchan mencekiknya lagi. Entah apa yang membuat Sacchan sebegitu bencinya pada Tatsuya. Tunggu. Apa kalian yakin bahwa dia adalah Sacchan?

"Si… siapa kau…?", tanya Tatsuya dengan nafas tersengal karena dicekik Sacchan.

"Aku bukan Sacchan…", ucap Sacchan dengan suara yang amat sangat berbeda.

Dari suaranya saja bukan suara Sacchan. Tatsuya sangat yakin bahwa yang ada di dalam tubuh Sacchan bukanlah Sacchan. Sacchan semakin mempererat cengkramannya. Tatsuya semakin sulit bernafas.

"Setubuhi dia…", ucap Sacchan, bukan iblis itu kepada Tatsuya.

Tatsuya hanya melebarkan pupilnya. Apa yang iblis ini bicarakan? Menyetubuhi Sacchan atau menyetubuhi dirinya? Dunia benar-benar sudah gila.

"Setubuhi dia, Himuro Tatsuya!", iblis itu berteriak.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyetubuhinya!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

Iblis itu semakin agresif. Ia mulai membuka risleting jaket Tatsuya. Lalu meraba dada Tatsuya yang masih dilapisi kain itu dengan intens. Berharap Tatsuya terangsang dan mau menyetubuhi 'tubuh' Sacchan. Sayangnya, Tatsuya tak merespon apapun. Karena salah satu tangan iblis itu masih mencengkram lehernya.

Sepertinya iblis itu tidak suka jika tak mendapat respon. Lalu iblis itu bekerja lebih gila lagi. Ia menjilati leher Tatsuya seseduktif mungkin. Tatsuya mulai mengerang, membuat iblis itu menyeringai. Refleks Tatsuya menendang iblis yang berada di tubuh Sacchan itu, saat iblis itu mencoba membuka kancing celananya.

Tatsuya masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Lalu iblis itu pergi berlari keluar ruang inap itu. Oh ayolah apa yang akan dilakukan iblis sialan itu? Tatsuya langsung bangkit dan mengejar iblis biadab itu.

Iblis itu terus berjalan di sepanjang lorong. Tatsuya senantiasa mengikutinya di belakang. Dan kau tahu apa? Iblis itu mencoba membunuh tubuh Sacchan dengan menerobos kaca jendela dan terjun dari lantai empat rumah sakit.

"Hentikan!"

Tatsuya berhasil meraih baju bagian belakang Sacchan sebelum ia jatuh. Lalu iblis itu memberontak agar Tatsuya melepaskannya. Dengan kekuatan seadanya, Tatsuya menarik tubuh Sacchan kembali ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Aku mohon, jangan lukai tubuh Sacchan!"

Iblis itu malah tertawa nista dan kembali berlari menjauh dari Tatsuya. Sepertinya iblis itu masih mencari orang yang mau bersetubuh dengannya. Tatsuya kembali mengikutinya sampai mereka keluar dan jauh dari daerah rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman.

"Dia datang..", ucap seorang pemuda bersurai merah menyala dengan sepasang mata berbeda warna.

Entah kepada siapa ia berbicara. Padahal di taman itu hanya ada dirinya sendiri.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat terburu-buru. Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Di menit berikutnya, iblis dalam tubuh Sacchan tiba di taman itu.

Iblis itu memperatikan pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan ragu. Padahal pemuda beriris red gold itu tidak membawa barang yang berbahaya. Ia hanya membawa gunting berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari perak asli. Gunting? Apa iblis itu takut terhadap gunting merah yang dibawanya?

Iblis itu sepertinya tak menyukai benda yang dibawa pemuda itu. Lalu iblis itu mulai menyerang pemuda itu. Sayangnya, pemuda itu dapat menghindar dengan sangat mudah. Iblis itu tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia kembali mencoba menyerang pemuda itu. Kali ini pemuda itu yang menang. Ia berhasil menusuk iblis itu dengan gunting tepat di perutnya. Sacchan langsung tak sadarkan diri dan jatuh ke pelukan pemuda itu.

Tatsuya yang baru saja tiba di taman, sangat terkejut saat melihat Sacchan terluka parah. Ditambah lagi, Sacchan berada di dekapan orang asing yang menggenggam gunting berlumuran darah. Menambah kecurigaan Tatsuya bahwa yang melakukan semua ini adalah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menggendong Sacchan dan berjalan mendekati Tatsuya. Dalam hitungan menit Sacchan berpindah ke tangan Tatsuya. Tatsuya menatap sinis pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti marah, tapi hanya itu jalan satu-satunya untuk mengusir iblis yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.", jelas pemuda itu, berniat mengapus kesalahpahaman.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Namaku Akashi. Aku seorang exorcist. Iblis itu hanya diusir dengan gunting perak.", jelas si pemuda sambil membersihkan darah yang ada di guntingnya.

"Apa kau harus melukai tubuhnya untuk mengusir iblis sialan itu?!"

"Tenang saja. Ia akan tertidur selama tiga hari. Tapi setelah ia bangun ia tidak akan ingat kalau ia pernah dirasuki."

Pemuda itu hendak meninggalkan mereka. Sepertinya ia hampir melupakan sesuatu dan membalikkan badannya. "Jaga dia. Sepertinya jiwa yang ada di dalam tubuh itu memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri bagi iblis. Jangan sampai iblis memakannya.", setelah mengatakan itu, pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Memang sulit mempercayai keberadaan iblis dan exorcist itu. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau iblis bias diusir dengan gunting perak. Ditambah lagi cara pengusirannya adalah dengan menusukkan gunting itu ke tubuh yang dirasuki. Apa-apaan itu? Metode baru?

Sepertinya aku perlu berterima kasih kepada exorcist itu. Ia sudah berhasil mengembalikan Sacchan seperti semula. Kami dapat menjalani kehidupan normal seperti biasa. Tanpa iblis dan tanpa kekerasan tentunya.

Seperti yang dikatakan exorcist itu, Sacchan tidak mengingat apapun tentang iblis. Ia tak ingat bahwa dirinya pernah dirasuki makhluk berbahaya itu. Aku rasa lebih baik Sacchan tak usah mengingatnya. Karena aku juga tak ingin mengingat pengalaman aneh tapi mengerikan itu. Yang penting Sacchan sudah kembali dan bisa bersama denganku lagi.

.

.

.

The End.

* * *

Here new fic has released!

Ini termasuk fic kedua aku yang bertema horror.

Welcome for first reader! Hope you like it so much!

Apalagi ya kesannya tentang fic ini.. hmm.. entahlah. Yang penting kalian menikmati.

Arigatou gozaimasu bagi yang sudah baca!

Sampai bertemu di karyaku berikutnya

Ja~


End file.
